I Can Work Magic Too
by Chouxes
Summary: Katie is tired of Travis playing pranks on her and her cabin All . The . Time. So she decides to make him way too flustered and embarrassed to play pranks on her. And what is her weapon, you ask? Well, seduction, of course. ;) RATED T FOR MINOR COARSE LANGUAGE.
1. I Can Work Magic Too

**Hi! I've decided to edit this a tiny bit since it made me cringe when I re-read it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does. (duh!) The only thing I own is the plot, blah, blah, blah... **

***XxX***

Damn Travis! Seriously, he just had to steal her fucking bracelet. He just _had _too. Well, guess what? This was the last straw, and this time, she was going to use something she had never used before. _Seduction. _That's right. And she was 100% sure it was going to work.

Firstly, she found Travis sitting in the middle of the forest, he was reading a book – well, that's unexpected. She put on her best seductive voice.

"Hi Travis!" Her voice was unexpectedly cheerful. She could not even believe that it was her speaking.

"Um... Hi Katie." He said, his voice one octave higher.

She was wearing a miniskirt and a see through gold top so that he could see her hot pink lace bra. She cringed inside when she thought about how slutty she looked.

She sat down by him. His eyes traced every part of her body and he blushed. He looked back at his book.

"It's the middle of the night, Katie, what are you doing in the middle of the forest?" he said in a shaky voice.

Ha! She was beginning to get him.

"I could ask you the same thing, Travis." she said as she traced a pattern on his rock hard abs.

He set down his book. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Katie?" He looked straight into her eyes, thinking that it would help. Sadly, it didn't…

"Oh, just shut up." Katie said softly. She threw one leg over him. Now, she was straddling him. He froze. His face was as red as a tomato.

Now, Katie had got him completely. She put her hands around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to do something that will Blow. Your. Mind." She said seductively.

He whimpered. "Um…Katie."

"Mm?" she said while kissing his neck, slowly kissing upwards to get to his mouth.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just shut up and enjoy."

"Um, I…"

He was going to keep talking but Katie shushed him.

Katie kissed his jaw and came 1 centimeter away from his mouth. He started leaning in - he was one millimeter away - too. Then, she suddenly got up and said. "See ya!" and skipped away.

She smirked. Now, Travis would be feeling too awkward around her to be able to play a prank on her.

***XxX***

**Flashback**

**(Thanks for the idea **_**Ninja Cats and Rainbows)**_

_Travis was just washing the dishes - since he got in trouble, again - and thinking about how Katie completely tricked him. Seriously, if she even saw him, he would probably die of embarrassment. I mean, a child of Hermes _tricked_? And it wasn't the other way around?_

_And after 15 minutes, he went back to his cabin to get some boiling water to play a prank on the Aphrodite cabin. As he was walking to the Aphrodite cabin, Katie suddenly appeared out of nowhere with her tights jeans and top. His face was now completely red, and when Katie glanced at him, she smirked inwardly. _

_When she saw the boiling water, an idea came to mind. She winked at him, and that was it. Travis completely lost his focus and tripped over thin air. His face fell right into the boiling water, and the whole camp saw it. _'Ah. Sweet, sweet revenge.' _Katie thought. _

***XxX***

**End of Flashback**

And from then on, no pranks were ever played on Katie or her cabin. At least, that's what Katie thought. I guess some plans only work for some time.

***XxX***

**The End! Okay, I hope this is a little bit better now that I've actually checked it and modified it. Once again, thank you, **_**'Ninja Cats and Rainbows' **_**for giving me the idea to put a flashback in there. **


	2. Two Can Play At This Game

**I edited this too! Hope you like it. I didn't edit this one as much as Chapter 1 though.**

_**THANK YOU TO: Katsfakecakes, Ninja Cats and Rainbows & klan (guest) for reviewing! It means a lot to me. **_

_**By the way, I wanted to thank Ninja Cats and Rainbows for giving me some constructive criticism for the end of my story and I will definitely do that next time for the next story that I will write. :D **_

***XxX***

**Katie's P.O.V**

I am going to fucking kill Travis now. He went _way _too far with this. I mean, really, green dye in my shampoo?!

I stomped out of my cabin and everyone in the camp stopped what they were doing and stared at me. They probably thought _'I know that she's a daughter of Demeter and plants are associated with green, but really, dying her hair _green_?' _

But they should be used to me walking around with an angry look on my face and heading towards the Hermes cabin. Because on plenty of occasions, the same thing happened, except that I was either covered in :

1. Feathers (Somehow they made it stick without using any type of glue.)

2. Black -mysterious- Goo.

3. Five Inches Of Dust.

4. Mud. (With insects in them!)

And I could go on forever… Anyway, my point was that they should be used to it.

I went into the Hermes cabin and there were still some people that were shirtless or missing an article of clothing, but I was too angry to care.

I kicked the door open to get into Travis's room. He was still shirtless and somehow, that kind of flustered me. I was red in the face from embarrassment from seeing him shirtless, but he probably thought that it was because I was angry.

"Hi, Katie-Kat." He said and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Travis." I said, my voice dangerously low. "You did this, didn't you?" I looked up to him and got lost in his eyes. They were such a beautiful brown that were soft and still had that loving little spark in them. Wait, what! No no no no no, Katie, you are _not _falling for him. _Not . At . All! _He is just the enemy you lik-wait, hate. Yeah, hate. The guy that you pranked by seducing and then he pranks you _again_. Seriously, I thought that seducing him might make him too flustered to be able to think properly, but sadly, it only worked for a while…

"Why the fuck did you put dye hair in my sham…" I was going to continue but Travis pushed me up against the wall. He had two hands pinned on wither side of me so that I couldn't move.

"Katie, you know, it wasn't nice what you did to me in the forest." He said while bringing his face closer to mine. "Especially to a guy like me."

Suddenly, he kissed me. I didn't want to kiss him back but it was too tempting. I snaked my arms around his neck and then moved one to his hair, gripping onto it lightly.

I could tell that he didn't expect me to kiss him back but then, he put his arms around my waist.

He deepened the kiss and light passed his tongue over my lower lip, asking for entry. I didn't hesitate to open my mouth and he put his tongue in my mouth and we were fighting for dominance. And of course, I easily won.

He lifted me up slightly and gripped onto my thighs while pushing me to the wall without breaking the kiss. I answered by wrapping my legs around his waist.

And then, he walked over to the bed and put me down on the bed, hovering on top of me.

Then, we broke the kiss. We were both blushing like maniacs. "You know, I wasn't gonna kiss you at first. I really wanted to abandon you like you did to me, but the urge to kiss you was way too strong." Travis said, whispering. "And I _never _expected you to kiss me back."

"Mm-hm." I said while playing with his hair. I never realized how soft and beautiful his hair was. "What does this make us now?" I asked.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Travis asked shyly and breaking eye contact. He probably thought I was going to reject him or something. I actually found it quite amusing.

I turned his face so that he would make eye contact and then I kissed him.

"Does this answer your question?" I asked softly.

"Well, you haven't given me a direct answer." He said jokingly. I punched him lightly on his arm.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I said.

***XxX***

**So, what did you think? Review please!**


End file.
